


Her Rock Show

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, First Dates, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: This is an AU one shot of Lena and Kara based in the late 90s, (yes I know gay people weren’t as accepted then so just pretend). Lena surprises Kara with tickets to their favorite band just like they went on their first date.





	Her Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one shot is pretty short but I got the idea and I just HAD to write it, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \- D

3 Years Ago

Lena Luthor had taken Kara Danvers on her first date. It was a rock concert and the two of them were almost five rows away from the stage. Lena was behind Kara, arms wrapped around her waist and the two women’s head bobbing along to the music. When the first slow song of the night came on, Kara raised a lighter and Lena kissed her cheek gently. The two of them shared a cigarette and rocked along to the music. Kara could feel the beat in her rib cage, her entire body was rattling with happiness and Lena only made it even better. The night wound down and Lena promised to drive Kara home, it was almost one am when they made it back to the city and Kara made Lena a spot on the couch. The night would never be forgotten between the blonde and raven-black haired women. 

Present

“Kara! You’ll never believe who’s in town and who got tickets!” Lena sung the words from the couch. Kara’s footsteps raced full speed until she had tackled Lena. 

“No way! NO WAY! Pink Floyd is in town?” Kara screeched and snatched the tickets from Lena’s hand. 

“This weekend, me and you, just like our first date.” Lena smiled and held Kara’s hand tightly in hers, admiring the wedding ring she had given the blonde a couple of years ago. 

“It’s second row Lee! It’s second row! Kara kisses Lena hard and danced off into the bedroom to get changed. Kara couldn’t wait for the weekend with her wife. 

The Concert

Kara stood next to Lena and admired each other’s outfits. Lena had on a Pink Floyd crop top with camouflage patterned shorts and combat boots. Kara was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and red and black checkered flannel, her jeans were blacked and ripped with a chain at the waist. Kara was still debating between shoes. 

“Combat boots or Converse?” Kara held each up to Lena for her to decide. 

“Combat boots, we’ll match.” Lena winked and pulled Kara out the door, insisting on driving just like she did the on their first date. 

 

Lena peeled into the parking lot at full speed, trying to get the best spot. 

“Move it asshole! I’m with my wife!” Lena honked the horn and shouted out the window at some teenager. Kara just grabbed her arm and kissed her temple, thrilled for the concert. The two women walked hand in hand through the parking lot and made it to their seats an hour early. Kara and Lena watched the pavilion fill up faster than ever, the venue smelled slightly of weed but Lena just laughed it off, nothing had changed with Pink Loyd fans over the years. About an hour later the lights began to dim and one single spotlight shone on the lead singer. Kara and Lena somehow ended up in a mosh pit as they opened with Comfortably Numb. 

“It’s your favorite Kara!” Lena screamed through crowd and reached for Kara’s hand. Kara’s hand went up in a peace sign as she thrashed her head to the music. Lena could feel her rib cage vibrating and the crowd was cheering so loud that her head began to pound. 

 

Once again the night ended too quickly and they wrapped up with Lena’s favorite song Another Brick In The Wall. Lena and Kara finally reached the parking lot and Kara pushed Lena against the hood of the car giving her a passionate kiss. Lena drove home once again and laughed at the sight of Kara asleep in the seat next to her. Lena turned down the radio and drove slowly all the way back to their apartment. Lena didn’t want Kara to stir so instead she scooped her up in a bridal carry and placed her into their queen sized bed. 

“Goodnight my rock n’ roll queen.” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s forehead before she changed out into pajamas. 

Her concert clothes smelled of weed and alcohol and Lena dumped them into the laundry basket. Lena finally joined Kara in bed around three am and fell into all of the crevices of Kara’s body. Lena fell asleep holding Kara delicately while Pink Floyd played quietly on the record player in the corner. Lena couldn’t wait for their favorite band to come back into town so she could give Kara all of the sunshine in the world.


End file.
